


Clouds and the Sky

by Blue_Bite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (hopefully), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Chrom is protective, Except Robin, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plegians are dicks, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bite/pseuds/Blue_Bite
Summary: It's the day of Chrom's wedding, the wedding to him and Prince Robin of the kingdom of Plegia. Perhaps this at last will put aside the war between Ylisse and Plegia. Meanwhile, war begins stirring and an uncertain future is just beginning...Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage





	1. I: The Day

Chrom stood at the altar, his hair slicked back and crowning his head in electric blue. Waiting with bated breath, he glanced nervously at the door. No one was there yet. This was the day that everyone had been waiting for. His sister Emmeryn thought perhaps, with this marriage, the ancient kingdoms of Plegia and Ylisse may finally be on amicable terms with each other. Chrom doubted that. But it was a start, he supposed.

He turned to his other sister, Lissa, with a small and apprehensive smile. She gave back to him a discreet thumbs-up in return. This calmed him for a moment, but a few seconds later the fear from before came flooding back. By all accounts the prince of Plegia was handsome, striking even; but no one from their side actually knew who he was. He could be a monster. He could be utterly detestable. He could make Chrom hate him but it could be even worse. He could be wonderful. He could have Chrom so utterly awestruck that the sight of him made him unable to move. He could be perfect, but never truly love him. Never truly want to be around him. Maybe never even like him. But that’s what arranged marriages were, not ideal but necessary. It was what it was.

The doors opened and the whole congregation of the royal chapel turned around. Being led down the central aisle was the most beautiful man Chrom had ever seen. His white hair majestically framed his face, and his elegant billowing white robes loosely hung from his slim frame, his brown eyes bursting forth with colour. 

When his father reached the end of the aisle, he retracted his hands from his son’s as if frightened of catching some sort of disease and nodded curtly towards Chrom, who grimaced back at him. Chrom, ever the gentleman, stepped off the raised area of the altar and offered his (clothed) arm to Robin. He whispered a quiet hello to him which Robin returned. Robin graciously placed his hand on Chrom’s arm and moved onto the dais with him. After this, the priest began his sermon which was mercifully short, and it was not long before the vows needed to be exchanged. It was Chrom’s turn first and he nervously recited the words that he had been learning for months in advance. He glanced at Emmeryn, who gave him a reassuring smile.

“I, Chrom, prince of Ylisse,” he began, “do honestly and whole-heartedly swear my allegiance to you, Prince Robin of Plegia. May our lives, and those of our two kingdoms, be for ever prosperous and bountiful. And may the goddess smile down upon us all.” The hall echoed his last sentence and then Robin began to recite his vows as well.

“I, Prince Robin of Plegia, swear the utmost fealty to you and your kingdom, Prince Chrom. May light shine down upon us in glory and upon our kingdoms. And may the goddess smile down upon us all.” The chapel once again echoed these words. 

The service continued without any hitch, and when the time came for the kiss that Chrom had been dreading, they both went for short and sweet; a polite kiss which was little more than a peck on the lips. The wedding guests clapped politely, and Chrom led Robin by the arm back out of the hall to the ballroom, where the reception was being held.

Chrom sat next to his new husband Robin along with their respective families and esteemed guests as was the tradition. Robin seemed a bit overwhelmed by the whole course of events and was not saying much. Neither was his father, but he was different. While his father’s nose was upturned in pomposity and bumptiousness, Robin seemed nervous. Well, Chrom thought, it would be overwhelming for Robin, leaving home to live with a complete stranger in a strange kingdom far from home. Therefore, Chrom resolved to reassure him and started to talk.

“Big day huh?” He started.

“Yes, uh, very big. Very big day indeed.” Robin replied blushing and obviously not knowing what to say.

“I trust your journey from Plegia was agreeable.”

“Oh yes, very agreeable indeed my prince.” This time it was Validar who pitched in with his sly sneering voice. Chrom felt Robin tense beside him and almost instinctively grabbed his hand underneath the table and started to stroke it reassuringly. Robin seemed to relax somewhat so Chrom kept holding his hand, though part of him also knew that he didn’t want to let go.

“It’s okay,” Chrom whispered in his ear, “you don’t have to go back to him anymore, you live here now... with me.” He added cautiously. For the first time that day, and indeed for the first time Chrom had ever seen, Robin smiled. Chrom considered that a victory.

He tried to shift the conversation and in doing so turned to his sister Emmeryn, the Exalt. “How have your duties been going, your highness?”

“Oh, swimmingly my prince.” Once again it was Validar who answered, once again Robin tensed. Chrom wondered why Robin seemed so afraid of him. He would have expected Validar to be nicer to his own family than the rest of the world whom he looked down upon in superiority, but based on Robin’s reactions he was worse. Mercifully at that moment, Lissa turned to him.

“Oh look,” she said excitedly, “they’re about to play music!”

Chrom smiled at her, endeared by how excited she was. Then, he turned to his new husband and asked, “may I have this dance?”

Robin nodded and Chrom slowly got up from his chair, his hand mourning the loss of contact with Robin’s for the moment. He led Robin to the dance floor and started to lead him in the first dance of the evening, a slow romantic waltz. Robin seemed nervous, glancing around at the many staring faces around him. He looked as if he might be sick.

“Hey,” Chrom said softly, “just look at me. Pretend we’re the only ones in the room.” Robin stood up a little taller and seemed a bit more confident and more relaxed. When Chrom then started to pull silly faces at him, Robin laughed and relaxed even more.

“My prince,” he said, “what will your nobles think of you pulling ridiculous faces to your new consort? They must think you're positively mad.” 

Chrom grinned. This was not shy, nervous Robin anymore, this was playful, flirty Robin. Chrom liked him already.

“They’re my nobles,” he replied, “they already know I’m mad.” Robin laughed again and caused Chrom’s wide grin to get even wider.

They continued to dance through the night until the toasts from their families, those from Chrom’s considerably warmer and more friendly than Validar’s who simply said: “To our union of kingdoms”. 

At the end of the evening, Chrom and his new husband stood at the door, bidding their guests farewell. Prunela Vangyl and her three grandchildren Astoria, Fryden, and Greisha were some of the last to leave. An elderly woman in her seventies, she turned to Chrom and Robin.

“I remember when you just a small baby, my prince. A little dinky thing with a small tuft of blue hair, and now look at you, getting married. Blimey, you know how to make a woman feel old!” They all laughed. “And as for you, prince,” she turned to Robin, who now looked thoroughly terrified, “it was very nice to meet you and I look forward to talking and getting to know you better in the future.”

“As do I, my lady.”

“Ah, manners,” she said, “did you see that Greisha?” She said to the young girl who now began to blush furiously. “Anyway, we’d better be getting off, I don’t want to be, um, interrupting anything.” She said with a wink.

“Grandmother,” her grandson Fryden began.

“What? Your grandfather and I were at it like rabbits on our wedding night,”

“Grandmother!” Both of her elder grandchildren said simultaneously, now both as red as Greisha.

Robin was unable to hold his laughter in any longer and it started spilling uncontrollably from inside of him. Chrom joined in with him after a moment. Prunela gave them a wicked cheeky grin as she left. 

Robin’s father had slipped off quietly during the festivities, not even saying goodbye to Robin. Not that he seemed to care all that much, on the contrary, Robin seemed much more relaxed. Chrom, however, was angry because of it. He had barely known this man for a day and he was already protective, he thought to himself. 

The only people left in the castle were Chrom’s own family whom they bade goodnight to and then Chrom led Robin to his chambers, well they were their chambers now. 

Suddenly, Chrom began to panic. What if he snored? What if he sleep-talked? He didn’t want to weird Robin out on his first night. Thinking of Robin, he seemed to have reverted back into his shy self. No, that just wouldn’t do, Chrom thought.

“What is it?” He asked gently.

“Nothing.” Robin lied, avoiding Chrom’s concerned eyes. “Well, I was just thinking about what Lady Vangyl said.”

Chrom’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. “What about?”

“About,” Robin began to turn bright red, “you know–”

Slow realisation began to dawn on Chrom as he realised what Robin was talking about.

“Oh, we don’t have to do that yet, not if we don’t want to. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

“What if–” Robin began, hesitant, “what if that’s forever?”

The words hit Chrom’s chest like a dagger. He thought everything had been going so well between him and Robin.

“Then it’s forever.” He said simply.

Tears began to slowly well in Robin’s eyes.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Chrom worried.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m happy.” Robin said. “The way my fathers and brothers described it– I just thought it would be so horrible and then–” He burst into tears. “You’re so kind.”

Chrom enveloped him in a hug. Robin seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. The two of them stayed like that for a while, just listening to the other’s heart beat.

“Come on, let’s head to bed,” Chrom said. Robin nodded and they headed to the bedroom of their chambers. They started getting changed into their nightclothes. Chrom definitely didn’t start grinning stupidly from ear to ear after catching Robin staring at his body, and he was most certainly not staring back at Robin’s body. No, definitely not...

They got into bed together and Robin nuzzled himself into Chrom’s chest. Chrom couldn’t help but grin stupidly again.  
“Thank you, my prince,” Robin said.

“We’re married, please call me Chrom.”

“Thank you, Chrom.”

“And thank you, Robin.”

And with that, they drifted off to sleep together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter!  
> The start of our long journey we have with these dorks.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment for me - I love reading them <3


	2. II: The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. 
> 
> There's a bit more plot stuff in this chapter and a bit more explanation of the general world outside.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Robin stood on a shattered battlefield. Corpses of soldiers were strewn across it, as if they were left as trophies. Sacrifices to an unholy god. The play-soldiers of a demonic child. Robin looked around, but found nothing except the endless sea of death surrounding him, drowning him. Fearing what might happen if he stayed, he chose a direction and ran.

He could see smoke on the horizon now. He ran towards it unthinkingly. Anywhere was better than this lifeless ocean engulfing him. A screech came from overhead, and an enormous winged creature flew across the sky. A dragon. Robin held his breath, terrified to be near such a creature. It ignored him, however, and continued its journey towards the smoke. Robin could see now what the origin of the smoke was: the castle of Ylisse, half a dozen dragons circled it.

He saw a man too, with fire dancing in his eyes, who was laughing maniacally beside the smouldering building. He saw his father too. Suddenly aware of his uncovered position, he ducked down to hide behind one of the dead bodies but froze halfway. All air abandoned him. His heart sprung from his chest. The body was Chrom’s. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face his father, who was chuckling softly.

“Robin. Robin.” He jeered, shouting his name over and over. “Robin.” Everything shifted slowly. The world began turning faster and faster. Robin opened his eyes and saw the face of Chrom in front of him.

“Chrom,” Robin reached out, tears in his eyes, “you’re alive.”

“Yeah,” Chrom said reassuringly, “of course I’m still alive. It was just a bad dream. Everything’s okay.” Robin nuzzled into Chrom’s neck breathing in the warm and wood-like smell that he had come to know and love, bathing in the relief that Chrom that he felt at the fact that Chrom was alive.

They’d only been married for a few weeks, a month at most, but Chrom and Robin were already inseparable. It turned out to be a very good match after all. Luckily, as he was just a subsidiary royal behind his sister, Chrom did not have many duties that he needed to attend to. Even though he was head of the army, he did not have to do much as Ylisse was not currently at war, thankfully. All Chrom had to do was attend the various High Council meetings of the state, which only occurred once a month, and observe several marches and processions. All this meant that he had longer to spend with Robin, something about which they both were pleased. 

Robin, too, was over the moon. From what his father and brothers had told him about Ylisse, he thought that he would be extremely unhappy there. They’d said that... Nevermind, I shan’t breathe life into vicious lies by repeating them. It had taken him a while to trust Chrom and his family but after a fortnight had passed, he more or less trusted them completely. Robin was the happiest he’d ever been.

That’s why this dream had come as such a big shock.

Robin was drenched in what he later realised was his own sweat. He was shivering. Chrom was enclosing him in his strong and powerful arms. He looked into Chrom’s deep blue eyes. Chrom looked extremely worried. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Robin softly.

“Sorry? What do you mean sorry?” Chrom looked at him like he was insane.

“For frightening you,” Robin said meekly.

“You had a nightmare, Robin,” Chrom added, “do you control your dreams?”

“No, but–” Robin interjected.

“Would you apologise to me if the weather was bad?”

“No.”

“No, because that would be silly. Almost as silly as apologising for having a nightmare.” He brought Robin up into his arms. Robin thought he might cry from the emotions that overwhelmed him now. Chrom broke off the hug and locked onto Robin’s brown eyes. “Never apologise for having a bad dream again.”

Robin hugged him again. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Oh, Robin. You deserve more. Way more.”

They went back to sleep after that. Robin had no more nightmares that night.

=== *** ===

Chrom groaned and turned onto his side. He couldn’t feel his right arm and when he turned his head, he immediately knew why. Robin was fast asleep to his right, on top of his arm. Chrom, as gently as he could, drew his arm from beneath him so as to not wake Robin up. He looked so peaceful now, not at all like the previous night. He wondered what that nightmare was about. He sat there, gazing at Robin’s serene and slender body for what seemed like years. At last, he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He called. The door opened and in walked Frederick, the head of the royal family’s personal guard and Chrom’s friend.

“Sorry to intrude, milord,” he began.

“Frederick, I’ve already told you a thousand times. Call me Chrom.”

“Sorry to intrude, milord– Chrom, but the royal council is awaiting your arrival. The council was due to start five minutes ago.”   
“Shit,” said Chrom, “tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Frederick nodded, bowed politely, and walked out. 

Chrom rushed around the room, looking for the correct clothes to wear. He was so late, so he just threw on his clothes from the previous day. They would have to do. He grabbed a pen and scribbled a note for Robin, kissed him gently on the forehead, and left the room, taking care to close the door softly so that he wouldn’t awaken Robin. 

He rushed down the stairs to the council chamber, paused briefly outside the door in apprehension, and then walked inside.

“He arrives at last.” Sneered Hyvalia from the other side of the chamber.

“Apologies, my lords, my ladies,” he paused and looked politely at Hyvalia, who was still sneering, “I’m afraid I was otherwise preoccupied.”

“May we ask our prince how?” Added Kalton, jeeringly.

“Oh do shut up Kalton,” Prunela chimed in, “we have much to discuss without you all taking cheap shots at each other. May I remind you that when you first married, you didn’t show up to any council meetings for six months at all? And here is the prince, barely late for the first one since he’s been married. I’d have expected him not to have arrived at all. I know that I wouldn’t have. So that leads me to my all important question I must pose to the prince:” she turned to Chrom, “What in the name of the goddess are you doing here?”

Chrom froze; initially not sure what to say, he simply smiled at her and said: “Fulfilling my duties to the state.”

“Good,” Prunela stated, “that’s more than you’ve ever done Kalton. Right, down to business.” She concluded, turning to the Exalt, who was also present.

Legend has it that in the times of the dragons, there lived a terrible Exalt by the name of Gangrel. He was so terrible, in fact, that he drove the common people up against him. What followed was a deadly and brutal civil war. Eventually, members of five noble houses overthrew him, deposed him, and then beheaded him for good measure. They handed Exaltship down to his son but, vowing to never let another king commit such atrocities again, they formed the High Council. Every month, for the rest of time, a representative from each house, the Exalt, and the High Commander of the Army would meet. And if the High Council all agreed against an action the Exalt had suggested, the Exalt would be forbidden from doing it. They would also act as advisors to the royal family in general, so that was what they were doing now.

The sharp-tongued and wise Lady Prunela of House Vangyl, young and noble Lord Grayson of House Lettison with his advisor Haristan, brave and impulsive Kalton of House Arcan, the noble and beautiful Lady Hyvalia of House Eurys, and the gallant and bold Amran of House Lacra. Those were the nobles who sat in front of Chrom and the Exalt as they discussed various matters. Most of them were dull affairs: where and when the next canal should be dug, what roads needed refurbishment and so on; but just as the High Council meeting was about to end, an interesting topic in the conversation arose. It was Grayson who spoke.

“My armed guard have heard of rumblings to the west again, your highness. It happened last night,” The young boy, barely twelve, said. The whole mood of the council shifted after that. There had been no troubles in the east in a decade not since the last great war. Relieved that it seemed minor for a moment, they brought the Council to a close. Each one of them vowing to look into the matter more carefully.

Meanwhile, Robin had woken up and, cold, tried to shift closer to Chrom but realised, to his despair, that Chrom had already left. He went to the window and opened the curtains, the sun was already high in the sky. It must be late morning at least. He caught sight of a piece of paper neatly folded which bore the word ‘Robin’ on the front of it. He opened it a read the note inside, written in Chrom’s illustrious cursive writing. 

_Have gone to Council meeting. Will come back as soon as it is over.  
Chrom x_

While the note itself was hardly romantic, Robin couldn’t help but smile to himself as he read it. He stepped into his robes and carefully placed this note in his pocket with a smile. Wondering for a while what he was going to do until Chrom returned, he decided to go to the library, in order to find out the most he could about this strange country and its customs.

When he came into the library, he was pleased to find out that, apart from Brunt the librarian, no one was there. Rows and rows of books lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Robin always felt that he was at ease the most when he was in a library. He scanned the walls, looking for anything that related to the foundation of the Ylissean kingdom. There were, as it happened, quite a few books on this subject, forty-three in total. Robin supposed that would only be natural, seeing as it was the Ylissean royal library, but forty-three books? It would take him at least a week to read them all!

The biggest problem he had was carrying all the books back to his chambers. Brunt thankfully offered to help him carry them, but even then they had to make three trips back and forth. On the way back from his chambers after the second trip, they passed a rather irritated looking man heading in the other direction. Robin recognised him from somewhere, but he wasn’t sure where. His eyes were dancing somehow. He turned to Brunt.

“Who was that?” He whispered. 

“Lord Izra Arcan, milord,” was the reply. “I’d keep away from him if I were you, milord. He’s got a nasty temper on him that one.” Based on that corridor walk alone, Robin already agreed. 

They ran into Chrom on the way back again who offered to help carry the last of the books back to their shared chambers. However, Chrom’s idea of ‘help’ seemed to be carrying all the books so that Robin wouldn’t have to do anything. Nevertheless, carrying fourteen large books in your arms was no mean feat, and halfway down the corridor they inevitably crashed to the ground. Robin quickly bent down to collect some of the books until he carried seven in his arms.

At Chrom’s insistence, however, this number was reduced to five books, leaving Chrom with nine. He could handle nine much better than fourteen, and so there were no more accidents on the way to their chambers. When they went inside, Chrom was taken aback by the sheer number of volumes in front of him.

“How, in the name of the goddess, are you going to read all that?” He asked incredulously.

“By opening them, and looking at the words,” Robin replied coolly, with a smirk. 

“I know that!” Chrom huffed. Robin laughed.

The remainder of the day was spent with Robin poring over his new books with Chrom silently watching him. It may have seemed a bit strange, but Robin was too interested in his books to care all that much, and Chrom didn’t think he could look away if he wanted to. He was transfixed by Robin, bewitched. 

Slowly, nightfall began to creep in, making it impossible for Robin to read his books. Hunger also began to set in Robin’s stomach, and he asked if they should go down to the great hall for dinner. Chrom said that they shouldn’t go yet.

“Why not?” Robin asked, confused. He wasn’t expecting Chrom to refuse his offer.

“I just thought we could spend some time together first,” Chrom replied. It was a weak lie, but Robin didn’t press him any further. He came close to Chrom, and nuzzled his head into Chrom’s neck.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door and a maidservant came in, saying that everything was ready. Chrom smiled and thanked her as she left. He stood up, and at once Robin’s head mourned the loss of contact with Chrom’s neck.

Chrom offered his arm out to Robin. “Come with me, husband,” he said. 

Robin took his arm and was led to the living quarters of their chambers, where a table had been set up for dinner with candles. It was a date. Robin’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he turned to thank Chrom, but all words fled from him so he just hugged him tightly instead. Chrom smiled. He’d have to thank Emmeryn for the idea later.

They sat down, and worked their way through the courses together. I can’t remember the courses they ate now, but suffice to say that it was delicious, all while chatting together. For Robin, it was the perfect evening.

“What is that mark?” Robin blurted out suddenly. Chrom looked surprised at first, which made Robin initially regret saying it, but then he chuckled and Robin’s mind was put at ease.

“It’s the mark of the Naga,” he replied, “all Ylissean royals get given them when they come of age, on their seventeenth nameday, two years ago for me.”

“Did it hurt?”

“A bit, but I did what was required for me to do. I couldn’t refuse.”

“Do I have to get one?” Robin asked, suddenly panicking.

“No,” Chrom chuckled softly, “it’s only for born royalty.” Robin relaxed visibly, and Chrom came closer to him. “And it doesn’t matter anyway, because if you did have to. I’d be with you every step of the way.”

Robin’s heart had leapt up so high that he had half a mind to search for it on the ceiling, but Chrom’s face was getting closer to his. Robin came forward too, bridging the gap between their faces. They kissed.

But this kiss was not like the one they exchanged on their wedding, that one was short and sweet. This one was much longer and infused with passion. It was fire and water and thunder and electricity. It was the waves crashing down on the sea, the union of white and blue. Chrom’s tongue touched his lips gently, as if asking for entrance. Robin opened his mouth slightly, and at once their tongues met. Electricity ran through Chrom’s veins. This was finally it. The kiss was long and drawn out, and when they broke apart they were both out of breath.

But Robin’s lips grieved the loss of contact, and his arms involuntarily moved forward to grab Chrom’s robes and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was equally as long and as exhilarating as the one before.

After the second kiss broke, neither of them were able to speak for a moment. Robin held his ear to Chrom’s chest, listening to his heart beating. After some moments had passed, Robin spoke and said the most wonderful thing Chrom had ever heard.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He replied, pulling Robin in for yet another kiss.

And that night in bed, with his head nuzzled amongst the small blue hairs of Chrom’s chest, Robin did not have any more nightmares. His brain wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t scared of anything anymore. Chrom loved him, and he protected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...argh! Where can I find a Chrom?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed
> 
> P.S. I'd just thought I would provide more information about the ages of certain characters, so here they are:  
> Chrom - 19, Robin - 17, Emmeryn - 22, Lissa - 16, and Frederick - 20.


End file.
